


Broken Mirror

by blackat140795



Category: Daredevil (TV), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Evil Twin Wesley, Multi, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackat140795/pseuds/blackat140795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover between Kingsman and the Daredevil TV series. James Wesley is now Wesley Hart, twin brother of Harry Hart. Both are smooth, suave, talented young men recruited by the international spy agency known as Kingsman. They and an old friend, James Barron, must navigate this dangerous new world, and the relationships they begin to develop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I were watching Marvel's new Daredevil series, and one of us stupidly said "You know, Wesley looks like he could be Harry Hart's brother..." and everything just kinda spiraled into this. The first chapter is not from the boy's perspectives, but the rest of the chapters will be. The current names, Galahad, Percival, Merlin, etc, are not the ones we know from the movie. This is a prequel to how Harry became a Kingsman, and how his relationship with Merlin developed. Wesley is still an evil mastermind in this story.

Percival was having a terrible time choosing his candidate for Galahad. He had spent nearly the entirety of the last decade in Asia, monitoring nuclear production in Russia and trying to stop a startling resurgence of the opium trade in China. With only occasional trips back home, and most of these spent with his young nieces and nephews, he had no knowledge of any promising young men to be trained as a knight. Everyone he had known while he lived in England was now too old to attain the physical and mental flexibility Kingsman required.

And given the amount of paperwork currently scattered all over his office, he really had no time to go find a suitable candidate.

Gareth walked into the room just as Percival face planted into his latest report. It was a fascinating thirty page paper on the current political alliances within the new Russian parliament. 

“Spot of trouble there, mate?” Gareth inquired. To his credit, he managed to sound almost sympathetic and only slightly amused. Percival peeled the report off of his left cheek and glared half-heartedly at his old friend and colleague.

“Whoever invented the concept of paperwork ought to be hung from the top of the Tower of London,” Percival groused. Gareth finally allowed a grin to break through and clapped Percival on the back.

“Now you know what the rest of us had to deal with while you were off holidaying in Asia. Arthur was baffled as to why you were so content to stay away. Just wait til he sees you were just trying to avoid the hardest part of the job!”

“Not the hardest part.” Both men sobered quickly as they remembered the toast recently raised in Galahad’s honor. It was the third glass of brandy Percival had drunk in Kingsman, but it seemed they never got easier. At least Galahad’s death had been relatively quick: shot in a Danish church while hiding from insurgents. Nothing like the late Lancelot’s, who had gone out in a fiery explosion. The title of Lancelot seemed to attract the kind of people who were wild and reckless, but Galahad had been a professional. Always composed, always had a plan. Even if he didn’t, he knew what to do in every situation. His death was a severe blow to the organization, and Percival knew anyone he proposed for the position would have an uphill battle to try and fill the legacy of the position. This line of thought brought him back to his lack of any kind of candidate, let alone a suitable one. Gareth seemed to be on the same track of thought.

“Speaking of, do you have a candidate ready for Thursday?” asked Gareth. He settled on the corner of a nearby desk, which was the only bit of the room not covered in paperwork. Percival huffed and chucked a ruined report at his colleague.

“You know I don’t. I haven’t been in England for more than two weeks in nearly a decade. I’m about to just ring up whoever graduated top of the last class at Oxford, damn his military or psyche records.”

“Well, you’ll be happy to know that the top of Oxford’s last class is a very well connected young man named Jack Harton. He speaks French and German fluently, is related to someone who's related to the king, and reportedly has impeccable table manners.”

“Chester?” Percival asked glumly.

“Chester,” Gareth confirmed. “Doesn’t he just sound like Chester’s sort.” Percival snorted and leaned back in his chair. Chester was a snot, even more than usual, but he also had very high connections and had managed to keep them over the years. Most Kingsman came from influential families with plenty of connections. Due to the nature of their job however, and the fact that most of their families thought they worked for a tailor shop, those connections tended to erode over the years. Chester was one of few who kept his old connections, and he often used them in situations like this, to the chagrin of his colleagues. Gareth observed Percival’s glum countenance, and accurately deduced the source of the look.

“Actually, you’re lack of a candidate solves a problem for me.” At Percival’s confused look, Gareth explained. “I’ve got two good candidates, brothers. My sister turned me onto them, apparently the two are very popular with the female crowd. They graduated top of the class at Cambridge, spent two years in the Royal Navy, where they both aced every physical shot thrown at them. High IQ’s, good connections, and they work very well as a team.”

Percival mulled it over for a moment. “Brothers, you said?”

“Twins, actually. Apparently as boys they looked enough like each other that they used to trade places, drove their nannies mad.” Percival grinned momentarily, then lapsed back into thought. Twins were a risk. Most siblings were, which is why it was rare to get more than one in training. There was no way to tell how they would react when one of them got in and the other failed. The successful twin could well refuse to join without his brother, and Kingsman would then be set back a full six to ten months of training. Still, it wasn’t like he had too many other options. At least these two sounded like they had promise, and wouldn’t be a complete waste of Merlin’s time. Gareth again seemed to be on the same wavelength as Percival.

“Listen, why don’t we go out to lunch, before this mountain of paperwork eats you? The two are teaching some Royal Marine hopefuls a bit of fighting technique. We’ll watch them for a while, maybe have a conversation, and if you like what you see you can recommend one. I’ll even let you choose which one,” Gareth ended with a grin. That plan received hearty support, and the two headed off to investigate a nearby cafe.

 

Three hours later, Wesley and Harry Hart looked at the two men approaching them from across the park field. The twins had been helping some Royal Marine potentials pick up useful fighting moves, to give them an edge in officer training and selection. Harry and Wesley had both dismissed the men dressed in bespoke suits at first. After an hour they became aware that the men had still not moved, and seemed to be watching the brothers in particular. Now that their friends had all left, the brothers shared a look, and squared up next to each other as the strange men approached. Harry, ever the polite and talkative one, started talking before the suits even reached them.

“I’m afraid there seems to be a bit of an imbalance between us, gentlemen. You’ve been watching us the past three hours, and we don’t even know your names.” Harry smiled cheekily, as Harry was wont to do. Wesley stayed back and remained silent, checking behind his brother and the two men for any similarly dressed strangers. This didn’t prevent him, or Harry, from missing the look the two men shared when Harry stopped talking.

“You are Harry and Wesley Hart,” the first one said. He wasn’t even asking, just stating.

“Well done. Now who might you be?” Wesley asked quietly. He didn’t like people who knew more than he did in a situation.

“My name is Percival, and this is my colleague Gareth,” the first man spoke again. “We want to talk to you about an employment opportunity with a group called Kingsman…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if it was a slow beginning, just trying to get things set up. If you have any suggestions or comments feel free to leave them. Also, I'm not English or Scottish, so if you have comments on either of those accents or mannerisms, feel free to let me know.


End file.
